miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 56
Update #56 - 02/07/2018 Game * Snow weather chance decreased to 3% now * Fixed some issues with snow weather pattern not being synchronized the same on each client * Fixed a couple more physics issues * Christmas only items no longer spawn, but can still be used if you have them already * Steam achievements added (more will be added in future updates) * Fixed rain occluder in some mobile homes * Disabled water ripple effect except on Very High water setting - performance optimization * Minor physics fix * Updated shader cache Vehicles * Added boost support to dirt bike so it can do wheelies * Tweaked dirt bike handling * Adjusted damage model on the dirt bike * Increased mass of armored vehicles, slowed steering and increased inertia for more realistic handling * Bicycle moved to the two-wheeled physics system - same system the dirt bike uses * Disabled wind on vegetation caused by vehicles (slight optimization) Base Building * Punching or kicking base parts no longer causes damage to them * Bear rug added Items * Decreased damage from pipe bomb * Bow sights added for the recurve bow (optic and reflex) * Arrow speed and max distance increased * Hazmat items added - multiple colors * Ghillie suit added * Bear meat added (used in crafting) * Bear pelt added (used in crafting) * Map items updated AI * Hordes will occur less often on servers with fewer players * Bear added Map * Fixed a prefab that caused the trash to float above the ground * Fixed some bats in caves that would appear above the cave on the ground * Added AI exclusion areas for swimming pools * Abandoned vehicle prefabs now spawn more car parts * Fixed some objects in the sewers that had their draw distance set too low * Moved some spiker spawners out of a small building - could cause brutes to spawn inside and become stuck * Bear caves added * Bear spawns added Animations * Bear character added * Optic and reflex scope added for the recurve bow * Skinning fix for odd pocket deformation on police jacket * Fixed disappearing weapons (m40a5, crafted rifle, and crafted smg) when on edge of the camera view * Guitar knocking sounds changed to custom sounds * Ghillie suit added * Hazmat suit, gas mask, and scba air system added * Added in female version of the football shoulder pads * Fixed minor skinning issue on the police vest * Fixed animation when picking up duct tape * Sloped movement animations for the two headed dog added Audio * Changed the guitar tapping sound to a new sound (was using the wooden door knock sound) - Still use F2-F4 to play songs * Decreased volume of some sewer sounds - especially steam Models/Textures * Added LODs for dirtbike * Fixed shell ejection helper rotation on the Mk18, so shells eject the correct direction * Fixed a texture on the apple trees * Fixed players being able to jump through a window on the modern family house * Fixed a physics proxy issue on the fire department << Back to Update #55 | Proceed to Update #57 >> Category:Patch